Roses Go Wild
by VolpineGrinz
Summary: AU: All the roses are back! And they're vampires. How will they survive Kashiwagi's bid for world domination? How can a simple, average vampire like Yumi help her friends? Action/Humor/Romance YumixSachiko, YumixYamayurikai, YumixKatou Kei, YumixKanako Rated: M.
1. Chapter 1

**Roses Go Wild**

AU: All the roses are back! And they're vampires. How will they survive Kashiwagi's bid for world domination? How can a simple, average vampire like Yumi help her friends? Action/Humor/Romance YumixSachiko, YumixYamayurikai, YumixKatou Kei, YumixKanako Rated: M.

**Author's Notes (A/N)**

This is my second story, hope you enjoy. I do not own any of the characters. Oyuki Konno is the brilliant mind that brought these endearing lovelies to life.

**Warnings**

A lot of OOC. Also, yuri, yuri, yuri – and harem – and lemon – and hot hot lady love. There will be graphic descriptions of sexual acts between women… and maybe yaoi for the men, we'll see. And some language as well as a bit of violence – but mostly just destruction of property. We don't have to go crazy violent on people. Not every chapter will contain all of these elements, still, you've been warned. Please discontinue reading if any of this offends you.

On the other hand, if you have suggestions, comments, improvements, praise, etc. Please feel free to comment away! Feedback is a gift.

**L****anguage**

I'll pepper the story with some Japanese because I love the language and it's really cute. Even though sweet, shy Yumi can say, "Y-yes" with a stutter, it's more adorable if she says, "H-hai." And there are some instances where English fails miserably in the translation ("onee-sama" – or any honorifics). So below is a quick guide. I'll try to remember to translate any other Japanese right within the story so you don't have to lose your place to look it up in an online language translator. Understand that these on-the-fly translations will be over-simplistic so as not to interrupt the flow of the story but enough to give you the gist. Feel free to research more as Japanese is a beautiful language full of treasures.

**Proper Names: **Surname goes first while first name comes after; for example: Jane Smith would be Smith Jane.

**Honorifics:** -sensei, -sempai, -sama, -kun, -chan, -tan, etc. The Japanese use honorifics to confer respect/formality or closeness/familiarity. Examples: If Smith Jane were a professor at the university you might address her as Smith-sensei. If she were your best friend you might address her as Jane-chan or Jane-kun. If she were your classmate you might address her as Smith-san or Jane-san, depending on the school's culture in treating classmates on a first name or surname basis. If she were your cat you might call her Jane-tan. If she were your lover or other close friend you might drop the honorifics altogether and address her simply as Jane (apparently dropping honorifics can be a turn-on for first-time lovers). Going from most formal to least in the short list above, -kun is probably the one I understand the least.

**Common ****Japanese****:**

Hai = yes  
onee = sister  
onii = brother  
imouto = little sister  
kouhai = junior person  
baka = idiot  
arigato = thank you  
onegai = please  
ano = literally translates as "that" but is commonly used as "ah" or "um"  
nani = what or what is it  
ne = OK this is way over simplistic so it can mean "hey" when used at the beginning of a sentence and can denote agreement as in "okay" or "alright" when used at the end of a sentence  
daijoubu = it's ok or everything will be fine (this is one of my favorites)

**Formatting Devices**

Italics within parentheses _[indicates a translation, Flashbacks, POV, etc.]__ \- the text will explain_

Italics within single quotes '_indicates a person's thoughts_'

* * *

**Setting the Stage**

At the Lillian Private University for Women it is preferred to walk slowly so as not to disturb the tidy appearance of the maidens who attend the school. This would be viewed as a distraction from their studies. The "soeur" system was developed where an older student (grand soeur) will take a younger (petite soeur) under her wing to uphold the school's traditions and reputation. This system started in Lillian's high school division and was carried over into the university.

Another of the university's traditions is to use flower references for many aspects of school life. Thus, the student-body leadership is called the "Yamayurikai" or Mountain Lily Council. The council itself consists of the three Rose families who are elected each year by the students and serve as the Yamayurikai's leadership. Red is for "Rosa Chinensis," Yellow is for "Rosa Foetida," and White is for "Rosa Gigantea."

The red roses are Mizuno Youko, whose petite soeur is Ogasawara Sachiko, whose own petite soeur is Fukuzawa Yumi. Yumi's petite soeur is Matsudaira Touko, who is also a cousin to Sachiko. The yellow roses are Torii Eriko, whose petite soeur is Hasekura Rei, whose own petite soeur is Shimazu Yoshino. Rei and Yoshino are also first cousins. Yoshino's petite soeur is Arima Nana, a renowned kendo sword-woman. The white roses are Satou Sei, whose petite soeur is Toudou Shimako, "the angel of Lillian," whose own petite soeur is Nijou Noriko. Shimako and Noriko look like a set of porcelain dolls, Shimako being a pretty Western doll and Noriko being a cute Japanese doll.

Because of the soeur system, the school's administration doesn't need to enforce as many rules and campus life takes on a serene aspect. Of course, that is, until you realize the university is actually a covert para-military training facility for young, elite, vampire operatives to serve in a cold war for state-wide domination.

**A Day in the Life of a Lillian Maiden**

Fukuzawa Yumi is an unassuming, adorably cute, sweet young woman. She grew up assisting her father in his architecture business; a business that also served as a front for agency covert ops. Both of Yumi's parents were agency operatives. Her father in architecture and her mother in sabotage. So it was part of Yumi's childhood to assess ingress and egress vulnerabilities no only in buildings and structures but also open spaces. Her talent for seemed nearly instinctual (or "uncanny" as her outspoken best friend Yoshino would say) and she processes this information as readily as breathing. Both of her parents are world-renowned explosives experts and have been serving for decades in the Vampire Special Forces on a semi-retired basis.

When she was recruited to the elite Lillian school she could not for the life of herself understand what they had seen in her. She views herself as average (at least among her vampire peers) with no particularly outstanding qualities. She's not down on herself; she just doesn't view herself as spectacular in any regard.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi-san," greeted her friends, the fireball Yoshino and the angelic Shimako. The trio served as the Yamayurikai in high school and continued as best friends at Lillian University.

"Gokigenyou, Shimako-san, Yoshino-san," chirped the energetic Yumi in return greeting.

"What's gotten you so excited, Yumi-san? You do remember that we have an essay due this week in battle tactics of ancient Mongolia. I see no reason for your exuberance." Deadpanned a grouchy Yoshino. Yumi was surprised – usually Yoshino thrived on the art of warfare and once started, was difficult to move off of the topic.

"Rei-sama used Yoshino's favorite coffee mug this morning." Shimako offered Yumi the explanation for their friend's aggravation.

"I am NOT a child, Shimako-san, to be bent out of shape over a coffee mug! I simply want to understand why Yumi-san is so happy this morning." Yoshino rebutted her friend.

"She is always happy, Yoshino-san." The soft-spoken Shimako decided to deadpan right back at Yoshino.

There were a few seconds of silence then all three broke into giggles, happily on their way to their class. Having gotten used to extra attention from other students since high school, they took it in stride all the fawning, pointing, sighing, gazing, and squealing that met them on their way to class. They were, after all, the beautiful and elegant former Roses from high school and held a special place in the hearts of the Lillian student body.

The large lecture hall was quickly filling up as students arrived with coffee, books, back-packs, and occasionally bed-head. Our trio took their usual places near the front and patiently waited for the professor.

**Opening Salvo**

Mizuno Youko was angry. "What does that imbecile hope to accomplish?" She was, of course, referring to Kashiwagi Suguru, her counterpart on the Student Council for Hanadera, Lillian's brother university.

Some explanation is warranted here. Ogasawara Sachiko, Youko's petite soeur, recently ended her pre-arranged marriage to Suguru. Sachiko and Suguru are distant cousins and Suguru was one of the only people Sachiko's age that she was allowed to play with growing up. Sachiko's childhood was cold and harsh. Discipline, training, and loyalty dominated over love or (God forbid) affection. So, as a child, her only exposure to friendship was Suguru. She had very limited experiences outside of her training, which began when she was three, and continued within and outside of her schooling at Lillian. So she acquiesced to her grandfather's plan to marry her with Suguru. She liked him well enough and they seemed to at least understand each other even if they didn't always get along. After developing her friendships on the Yamayurikai, and especially after tasting the freedom she felt whenever she was with her own petite soeur Yumi, she recognized the engagement for what it really was: a business deal. Having gained more respect for herself than being chattel for her family's greed, she decided to end the engagement. She never noticed how Kashiwagi's own training made him vulnerable to blind ambition.

The Yamayurikai were gathered at the University's replica of the Rose Mansion in the upstairs meeting room, the one with the biscuit door. Youko had a piece of fine paper that she asked each council member to read and pass along to the next person.

_[__Kashiwagi's Declaration__]_

_Honored Members of the Lillian University Student Council, Yamayurikai | Prestigious Roses Chinensis, Foetida, and Gigantea | Esteemed Sisters, Mizuno Youko-san, Torii Eriko-san, and Satou Sei-san:_

_In my capacity as head of the student council at Hanadera University, Lillian's brother school, I would be remiss in my duties if I did not notify you of some slight changes affecting your role as Lillian's Yamayurikai. Recent events, of which you may be aware, have precipitated a much-delayed response on my part to the independent nature of the Lillian leadership. The dissolution of my pre-arranged marriage with Ogasawara Sachiko has left a void in the solidity of the relationship between our councils. _

_As befitting a quiet school of maidens, not to mention a military facility, hierarchy of leadership should be clearly defined. To this end I am announcing that the Hanadera Council is now assuming authority over the Lillian Council. The scope of this authority is as yet undefined but know that its inevitability has already been secured in preliminary discussions with Ogasawara Hitarou-dono, my venerable grandfather._

_In order to simplify the transition and not overtax the capacity of the weaker Yamayurikai, I've only left one item up to you: your inevitable capitulation. Once received, discussions on scope will commence with Ogasawara Hitarou-dono. I anticipate your favorable response within the month._

_With respect and humility,_

_Your Brother-comrade,_

_Kashiwagi Suguru _

"Maybe he's just acting out because I called off the engagement." Sachiko mused after reading the paper and passing it to Yumi. She was barely keeping track of the conversation, reveling in the warm feeling she has whenever she's near her petite soeur. Yumi's genki {_happy, healthy, sanguine_} personality and optimism was like a drug to Sachiko, whose own upbringing barely allowed for a rare smile. She kept stealing glances at Yumi, who was now reading Suguru's missive with a furrowed brow. '_She's so cute!_' Sachiko thought to herself and allowed yet another quick fantasy where she would hug Yumi and kiss her head like a teddy bear. Of course, her training to maintain a lady-like decorum would never allow her to act on her feelings. She even felt ashamed of her own thoughts. But still… might there be some middle ground? Hope was another new experience for Sachiko. One that she very much enjoyed and decided she would never abandon.

"Onee-sama, I partially agree." Sachiko ripped herself out of her fantasies to listen to Yumi. "This probably happened because you dissolved the engagement, but I don't think it's the whole reason. I fear Kashiwagi-san may be serious. He probably thought he would gain control over Lillian through your marriage. Since your annulment, he was forced to come up with a different course of action. I think this is just the next logical step in his master plan of world domination." Yumi stated with as much humility and conviction as she could muster.

It took a moment, but once Yumi's words sunk in, there was an uproar of laughter in the room. The flirty, woman-loving Rosa Gigantea snuck up behind Yumi and glomped onto her, laughing heartily while groping her cute kohai. "Yumi-chan, you really hate Kashiwagi that much?" Sei asked while rocking Yumi back and forth like a rag doll in a snug embrace.

"Sei-sama, I'm not joking and this has nothing to do with my feelings for Kashiwagi-san." Yumi protested as she struggled to free herself from yet another ambush hug from her over-sexed sempai.

"Yumi, please explain." Sachiko interjected, wiping a tear from her laughter-filled eyes while gently removing Sei's grip on her soeur. She was increasingly irritated by Sei's unwelcome advances. If anyone should glomp Yumi it's herself, not Sei. Sachiko snaked a comforting arm around Yumi's shoulders and squeezed for a moment before returning to her seat with Yumi. After setting their chairs closer together, Sachiko returned her arm around Yumi once they were seated.

As the room died down, Yumi found herself in the uncomfortable situation of having to explain herself to a group of people she believed were her betters. '_Well here goes. This is important, after all._'

"Ano, even though some of my observations are based on a feeling in my gut, I know I am right." Yumi asserted. "The way Kashiwagi-san treated Onee-sama during Cinderella, like he owned her and could do whatever he wanted. It was more like he understood very well what Sachiko-sama means to the school and to the country. Yet on that day during a break from rehearsal he manipulated a circumstance, I believe, to demonstrate to us, her closest and dearest friends, how he could dominate her – even though she is part of our school's leadership not to mention the daughter of one of the most powerful families in the country. I never once witnessed him showing her the honor and respect due the position she's earned in society or this school, much less showing her any respect as his fiancé. Also, the way he bullied Yuuki, my younger brother, into 'volunteering' on the Hanadera Student Council demonstrated behavior more befitting a dictator, and not a high school boy wanting to 'serve' as a leader."

The silence in the room was palpable. Yumi, head bowed and red-cheeked, tried to blend in so maybe the others will forget she spoke at all. She took the silence as her friends' awkwardness in having to rebut everything she just said. '_Great, just great, Yumi. You embarrassed your Onee-sama AGAIN! When will you learn to just stay quiet?_' Yumi berated herself. Sachiko clearly saw Yumi's expression and took her arm off Yumi's shoulders to take her hand in order to comfort Yumi. Sachiko's mind was still reeling from hearing how much Yumi cherished and respected her. She was struck speechless. It had never occurred to Sachiko to question Suguru's lack of respect. She had been brought up to accept that the men knew better than she did and to submit to their superiority. Her hatred of those same men only festered as their true motives and unconcern for anything but themselves became disgustingly apparent. But to hear Yumi point out that aspect of her own experience just caused her mind to race and her heart to soar.

Eriko was the first to recover. "Surprisingly astute, Yumi-chan." She looked at Youko and Sei with a raised eyebrow and received a nod from each in return. "We'll have to keep an eye on you and pay more attention to your observations in the future. Armed with this perspective at this early stage of the game grants us an advantage over our enemy." At the word "enemy" gasps of surprise were heard around the table. "Make no mistake, as of now we should view Kashiwagi-san as our enemy. Thanks to Yumi's assessment we can design a much more advantageous strategic response."

Yoshino was secretly giddy with delight watching her grand soeur wrangle the attention of the entire group and laser-focus it on coming up with a solution. She would never admit it to her face, but she held Eriko-sama in very high esteem.

Still head bowed and red-cheeked, though from pride this time and not embarrassment, Yumi's face now beamed with joy that she was able to contribute something of value. She dared a glance at her Onee-sama and saw Sachiko's eyes brimming with pride and something else she couldn't quite place. Oh well, she'll figure out the "something else" later. Meanwhile she'll just enjoy this feeling.

Shimako Makes a Move

After the meeting Shimako, Yoshino, and Yumi cleaned up the teacups, saucers, and meeting room table, all silent in their contemplations of what was happening with Hanadera. "Yumi-san, your observations today were rather insightful," Shimako commented.

"I know, right? That was such a surprise." Yoshino interjected. In a rare moment where Shimako's tranquility was disturbed, Shimako glared at Yoshino, who finally realized what she said. "Yumi-san, sumimasen {_apologies_}. I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"It's okay, Yoshino-san. It surprised me as well. Kashiwagi-san's behavior toward Onee-sama and Yuuki has bothered me for a long time so I just have had a lot of time to think about it, I guess."

"Still, Yumi-san, please hear me as I intend, that I deeply respect not only your perceptiveness but also your bravery for conveying your thoughts in front of all of the Roses. I think you may have saved us all a lot of trouble." Shimako said as she faced Yumi, taking both of her hands and looking directly into Yumi's eyes. She held that position for a long moment, keeping Yumi there until her words could sink in.

Yumi didn't think she could get any redder. She was certain you could land a plane using only her face as a guide light. She stared into Shimako's gray-blue eyes, that were great pools of serenity, looking for any hint of teasing. Shimako was not given to vain flattery – or vanity of any kind. "Ano, thank you, Shimako-san. It was nothing, really." Yumi thought she would die of embarrassment as she looked away from her friend's beautiful face.

"No, it's not nothing, Yumi-san," Shimako corrected her friend as she took both of Yumi's hands into her own again and this time lifted them up to her chest, pulling Yumi close with their entwined arms between them. This forced Yumi to look back at Shimako's lovely face and those calm eyes. Yumi felt her proximity to her friend was really intimate but she just shrugged if off and went along. Shimako was her gingko-loving best friend and this was just her way of expressing herself. Once she settled that in her heart she felt completely at ease with Shimako's closeness. Shimako continued, "I mean what I say. You may have saved us all. And I for one am very grateful." Shimako smiled her serene smile at Yumi and any remaining apprehension disappeared. Shimako was her very good friend and she could trust her without question.

After the magical moment, Yoshino cleared her throat. "Well then, let's get going to class or we're going to be late."

After Yumi departed to the restroom before class, Yoshino took her opportunity to grill Shimako. "What was that all about?"

"What do you mean, Yoshino-san?" Shimako replied.

"Don't you 'Yoshino-san' me! The tenderness, the praise, the physical closeness, your magical 'serenity' eyes? Don't play a player, Shimako-san. That combination is like crack to Yumi-san. Not that you didn't execute it brilliantly. I wouldn't rule out that even my unwitting remarks were part of your scheme. What's your game here anyway?" Yoshino retorted.

"Game? No game, Yoshino-san. Potential fulfillment of a long-held desire but I assure you, I am not playing games." Shimako replied.

"Oh. Well, okay then. I give you my permission to proceed." Yoshino magnanimously offered.

After a moment neither girl could hold back their giggles. "Do you need any help?" Yoshino ever eager to involve herself in something of interest, especially if it involves her dear friend Yumi.

"Perhaps." Shimako baited her friend. "I will keep you apprised."

Giggling behind their hands they made their way to their classrooms.

**The Roses Respond**

After everyone read Kashiwagi's declaration yesterday, Youko thought it best to adjourn for the day so everyone had a chance to absorb everything they discussed and bring their ideas to the next morning's meeting.

Rei and Yoshino were making their daily walk to the school, since they live next door to each other only a short distance from the University. Having had a chance to sleep on it, Yoshino finally realized how astute Yumi had been. She'd never paid much attention to others except for baka-Rei-chan, er, her onee-sama. Her successful heart surgery in the second year of high school left her as healthy as anyone but she'd had a whole lifetime before that of being hospitalized regularly and missing a lot of school. So she had developed a habit to stick close with her family and paid less attention to her schoolmates. But it's been a few years since then and she realized she needed to up her game if she was going to shine during the events to come.

And did she ever want to shine. She loved adventure, seeing the world, tasting different cultures, taking risks. Nothing got her now-healed heart pumping faster than a little bit of danger and yesterday's events held great promise for the delicate-looking woman. "Rei-chan, do you have any ideas on how to respond to Hanadera?" Yoshino queried. She was curious what her Kendo-master cousin thought about the whole thing. Rei hadn't said much about it since yesterday.

"Well, I think we should appear to be taking a defensive position, wait for the inevitable aggressive response from an enemy who clearly underestimates us; and when he opens himself up, attack without mercy." Rei delivered this assessment in her usual, calm voice but Yoshino could sense the fire underneath. '_Fu, fu, fu, Kashiwagi-__san i__s in trouble now!'_ Yoshino could hardly contain her excitement. She loved seeing her beloved Rei-chan in warrior mode.

"Since both you and Nana-chan are trained in Kendo, will you begin recruitment efforts? Don't we need to swell our ranks and fortify their training immediately?" Yoshino was in her strategic planning mode.

Rei turned her happy smile to her cousin. She could clearly sense Yoshino's excitement and it charmed her every time. "Of course, Sensei, your wish is my command." Rei replied with a huge grin.

After a few short moments the expected reply came, "Baka-Rei-chan," a smile evident in her voice as they both stopped at the Maria statute to pray.

Once in the meeting room discussions began on how best to respond to Kashiwagi. Suggestions seemed to be similar among each rose family. Rei and Yoshino conferred with Eriko and Nana on setting up a recruitment and training program to better prepare the student body for the anticipated onslaught. This was met with approval so the Foetida family would take charge of the program. Since the school doubled as an agent training facility, the task would not be terribly daunting. Recruitment would be the main issue, since there will be a point where the students will have to declare a side. Youko for one was glad that task fell to Eriko. She had no doubt in her friend's ability to manage the campaign and win nearly every student's agreement. "Yes, Youko, before you ask I've already considered parents and siblings who may be attending Hanadera and have devised a plan to help our students assess their individual situations and come to a proper conclusion." Youko smiled, "Thank you, Rosa Foetida. Clearly this project is in the most capable hands."

Sei took advantage of the moment to voice her own thoughts. "While Kashiwagi's current focus is the Yamayurikai, I don't expect it to remain there forever. I believe what Yumi-chan said yesterday, that he's blinded by his ambition and has his sights set on taking over everything he can," Sei asserted. "I also agree with Rei and Yoshino, that he plans to escalate this to open conflict. We need to better prepare the entire student body. Outside of the recruitment plan, we'll need a way to assess who is with us and who is against us."

At the next round of gasps, Shimako continued, "Setting the drama aside, Onee-sama, I agree that there should be a covert operation to identify any internal threats. But let's not make this a witch hunt. We can learn something from the debacle of McCarthyism in U.S. history. I suggest that Onee-sama, Noriko and myself informally observe both students and teachers and report back to the Roses to assess whether they believe the threats to be valid."

"No one would ever suspect any of you of spying, especially Sei-sama. It's quite a brilliant strategy, Shimako-sama." Touko praised.

"Why me, especially, Touko-chan?" Sei asked.

"Well, after all, I mean, um, er… who would ever take you seriously?" Touko finally blurted out.

The comment made the room come alive with laughter. Sachiko could not help herself and let loose a peal of her bell-like laughter. Yumi loved hearing that sound and turned a radiant smile at her beloved onee-sama. Still laughing, Sachiko's heart started thumping forcefully in her chest, something that had been happening frequently whenever she was near Yumi. She realized recently that she was falling hard for her imouto and wondered how best to confess her feelings to her. '_All in good time, __M__y Sweet._' Sachiko mused while enjoying Yumi's smile.

"There's also the need to begin research and development. We need every advantage at our disposal, be it weaponry, expertise, or policy." Youko began. "To that end, Sachiko and I will represent the Yamayurikai to Hanadera in the current diplomatic phase. Sachiko's family relationships are a clear advantage, even though Kashiwagi will not recognize it as such… yet." Youko's smile sent shivers down everyone's spines. She was no one to be trifled with and Kashiwagi would soon find out he's met more than his match. "Please keep all of your radars up for anything that can be used to our advantage."

"And I will also assess all the Ogasawara holdings for any vulnerabilities left over from the arranged marriage. Not on the Ogasawara side, I made sure of that in my review of the paperwork at the time. But I do recall a surprising nonchalance on Suguru's part during the review phase. It's quite possible he left himself open." Sachiko mused.

"Ano..." Yumi began, again feeling the heat of embarrassment as she needed to submit her own contribution for consideration to the council. "I may have something, Youko-sama." Yumi began as she stood from her chair to properly address the people she has come to respect so highly.

"Yes, Yumi-chan? Please, take your time. We are all eager to hear what you have to say, and please don't be shy." Youko encouraged her. Youko sometimes felt like the girl's grandmother, she felt such affection for the sweet girl – the only person to melt Sachiko's icy heart.

"I spoke to my brother last night. After yesterday's meeting I felt I had to do something." Yumi started to explain. "Well, in short, and I hope I didn't act rashly, come to think of it I should probably have submitted it to you first for approval before I proceeded. Ah! Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen!" Yumi was bowing her entire torso repeatedly in front of the shocked faces of the Roses.

Youko walked over to Yumi and put a hand on her shoulder. "Yumi-chan, please relax. I'm sure whatever you did will be fine. Can you explain to me what happened?" Youko soothed Yumi's fears and brought the girl back to a more grounded state.

"Arigato, Youko-sama. Well, as I said, I spoke to my brother, Yuuki, and he is fully committed to spy on Kashiwagi and report back to us." Yumi said timidly. She still wasn't sure this was a good idea but she had to let the Roses know about the conversation she had with him last night.

_[Flashback – Yumi discusses events with Yuuki]_

_Yumi was never given to dishonesty or double-dealing. She abhorred the idea. But the circumstances were not of her own making. She maneuvered no one; rather, Yuuki's position on the Hanadera Student Council was __because__ Kashiwagi __himself manipulated her reluctant brother. Fine, then. Kashiwagi can enjoy being hoist on his own petard__. __Besides,__ this was not __so simplistic as to be about __winning and losing. She viewed their current conflict with Kashiwagi as __a battle between__ideals: R__espect, __integrity, and kindness on one side and hauteur, corruption, and __opportunism__ on the other. __Her next course of action__ was a no-brainer, really._

"_Yuuki, do you have a moment?" Yumi asked after knocking on her brother's door. They were both done with their homework and were hanging out in their rooms for a moment to relax. "I was wondering if you would accompany me on a stroll through the park. I need to discuss something important with you." Yumi further explained after Yuuki invited her into his room._

"_That sounds good, Nee-chan {_short for onee-chan_}__, __I have been wanting to talk to you as well." Yuuki replied. _

_They both walked together in pleasant silence to the park. "Ano, Yuuki, what is your opinion of Kashiwagi's recent proposal to the Yamayurikai? Did you read it?"_

_Yuuki smiled. He had been waiting for his big sister to approach him about this and he was prepared. If he had reached out to Yumi first it may have been met with some suspicion – not from Yumi but from Lillian's other council members. He was glad for the chance to finally voice his opinion about his sempai's stupidity… er, recent activity._

_After a long talk about the current situation, possible outcomes, threat management, and overall commiserating over their own feelings of helplessness, Yuuki confided, "__Of course, as always, Nee-chan, you have my support and assistance in everything. But expect my usefulness to be limited. Sempai sees me as nothing but a lackey. He has no confidantes and keeps his own counsel. So I can report whatever I can find out, but I doubt my help will provide the Roses with any meaningful advantage in a __long-term __strategic sense." _

_Yumi nodded in understanding. The Yamayurikai now had their double-agent implanted within Kashiwagi's inner circle. But he would only be able to notify the Roses shortly before something was about to happen unless he were to do some snooping. "Don't compromise yourself, Yuuki. If you ever feel you are in danger, please get out fast. Please promise me. Devise an exit strategy now while suspicions are low and before security measures become restrictive." Yumi pleaded with her brother, trying not to sound like a paranoid lunatic._

"_Nee-chan, you worry to much. What danger? Sempai is only acting out like a spoiled child who didn't get his lollipop." Yuuki tried to comfort his sister._

"_Promise me." Yumi looked directly into her brother's eyes and demanded he take her seriously._

"_I promise, Nee-chan. I promise."_

_[End Flashback]_

Yumi continued, "I want to be clear, though, that he will not be put in jeopardy. If things get dangerous for him I am ending his tour of duty." Yumi's eyes were determined as she faced all three Roses.

Shimako's heart did a little flip as she stared at her friend. Yoshino caught the look and raised her eyebrow at Shimako, who simply shrugged and then allowed herself a private smirk. Noriko just rolled her eyes wondering when her onee-sama would finally make her move and get some of this silly sexual tension relieved.

Since Youko, Sei, and Eriko had arrived 30 minutes before everyone else, they had already drafted their initial response to Hanadera. They had made a few copies and were now passing them out to the rest of the council to read and respond. After a few rewrites, they decided that brevity and some ambiguity would be best. They didn't want to give anything away at this point. It was also decided that the letter should wait to be delivered until the following day and that Yumi would make the delivery.

Meanwhile, Sachiko had to secure a meeting with Grandfather that evening. "Best to get ahead of this as quickly as possible." Youko couldn't agree more.

**Meeting with Grandfather**

"Sachiko-chan, Youko-chan! Come in, come in!" Ogasawara Hitarou-dono, Sachiko's and Suguru's grandfather, happily greeted and hugged the two young women. He agreed to meet with his favorite grandchild and was pleased to see her and Youko. He had been given the barest of information as to why they requested a meeting with such short notice, their reluctance to speak about it over the phone piqued his curiosity. He was happy for the company as he rang his assistant for tea to be served. Once everyone was settled comfortably on the expensive couches that flanked an equally expensive coffee table, he asked, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Youko was surprised by the warm greeting. She quickly revised her initial combative strategy to a more solicitous posture. Maybe there was something to be learned here. Still, she was very pleased that Sachiko thought to bring Kashiwagi's memo along to the meeting. Now it seemed that it might be their key to a happy outcome of their conversation with the formidable man.

"Grandfather," Youko began. "We are here to discuss Kashiwagi's recent proposal."

"Oh, that. Of course, of course. Sachiko, after you had told me of your feelings about the arrangement, I was pleased to dissolve the engagement. I invited Suguru to a meeting to give him a chance to respond regarding the annulment. So he proposed that we get him involved in the business. We realized that we weren't losing anything, business-wise, if we simply brought him into the fold by giving him a position at the company. He'll be starting from near the ground-level, since he has not pursued any business acumen on his own. Unlike you, Sachiko." Grandfather proudly beamed at Sachiko. "Next year you'll also be starting with the company part-time, but in a much better position, commensurate with your experience and skill."

"Then you didn't discuss any conditions regarding Hanadera and Lillian?" Sachiko asked. She, like Youko, was proceeding cautiously because they didn't want to appear as tattle-tales but also wanted to fully understand Grandfather's position on things. Sachiko's positive opinion of her grandfather was increasing by the second while the opposite was true of her ex-fiance.

"The universities never came up in my conversation with Suguru-kun, Sweetheart. Why do you ask?" Grandfather was keen. One of the sharpest minds either of the two women had ever encountered. He quickly caught the caution of the two women and wondered what it was about.

"Well, I'm not sure how to respond, Grandfather. I don't want to diminish your opinion of Suguru-san. I know how much he respects you. But there is something I feel you should be aware of, as it concerns your reputation. I fear once you know of it, you may change your opinion of him and may not have appreciated my interference." Sachiko knew she was drawing this out; and realized that Kashiwagi held no great respect for her grandfather otherwise he would not have abused his relationship with him in his memo to Lillian. But the drawing out was necessary if she hoped to get her grandfather to accept the information favorably.

"My darling granddaughter, you know I value my reputation so I should absolutely be made aware of any information that would affect it. As for my opinions, I'll manage those on my own, and you needn't worry about that." Now grandfather wanted to know everything and he knew how to approach his stubborn grandchild.

He was being affectionate and encouraging, exactly the attitude Sachiko was hoping for as she handed him Kashiwagi's memo.

Grandfather's face remained unreadable. After reading Kashiwagi's memo, he asked. "You say he delivered this to the Yamayurikai yesterday?"

"Yes, Grandfather," Sachiko answered.

He turned his attention to Youko now, "And how did you respond?"

Youko was demur as she handed him the Lillian memo. "We have not yet delivered the message. We wanted to meet with you first to clarify the situation before making any unnecessary waves."

_[Memo to Hanadera]_

_Kashiwagi-san:_

_The overwhelming respect and humility you conveyed in your recent letter to Lillian's Council inspired this response. We are carefully considering your proposal. Meanwhile, the timbre of your letter and the content notwithstanding, we must humbly correct at least one of your assertions: Nothing is inevitable._

_Additionally, we shall insist on your promised meeting with Grandfather at his earliest convenience, before the stated time-limit of our required response is up. Please accept this as notification that we will be seeking his time independently._

_Respectfully to the Office of the Student Council President of Hanadera, _

_The Yamayurikai _

"You are a credit to your title, Rosa Chinensis," Grandfather praised. He admired a savvy diplomat and Youko was the most successful meddler he had ever encountered. A young woman after his own heart. "I won't interfere with your plans. Please call on me if you need my assistance."

Youko had gained a measure of confidence from Grandfather's praise and decided to take advantage of the camaraderie. "Well, there is the little matter of a meeting to discuss the scope of Kashiwagi's hostile takeover."

Grandfather burst out laughing. Once recovered, he said, "Youko-chan, you clever girl! Ah, thank you, that felt good." Then his face returned to its normal stoicism. '_Now, what to do about this little mess._' Grandfather drummed his fingers on his chin in thought, the barest smile on his lips, and a terrifying glint in his eye. "What to do indeed."

Surprise, Kashiwagi!

Kashiwagi Suguru was livid, pacing in the Hanadera conference room in front of his fellow council members. "Was I not clear in my memo to Lillian? How is it they dare to resist? Who can understand this cryptic response anyway? I thought Sachiko was having it on when she annulled our engagement, assuming she wanted me to make a show of pursuing her. Now I conclude that she's being manipulated by those Roses! How else would she think to deny me my rightful place first at Lillian and then at the Ogasawara Conglomerate? She never once indicated anything but acquiescence. It all started when that bitch Mizuno-san took her as her petite soeur. If I had known she would fill her head with such nonsense I never would have allowed it!"

Kashiwagi never considered that it was not his place to allow or disallow anything with regard to Sachiko. Before her 18th birthday, that duty fell solely to her own parents and by extension, her grandfather. While he was arranged to be married to Sachiko, there had been no formal ceremony and Kashiwagi never even considered getting her a ring or anything else that would demonstrate his loyalty to or respect for her. When the two teenagers sat in Grandfather's office while their parents discussed the arrangement, Kashiwagi simply arrogated to himself total ownership of Sachiko. He called her his finance because in his mind it was inevitable. Maybe this blind spot on Kashiwagi's part was also why he believed he could misrepresent his intentions when he approached Grandfather about the annulment. Grandfather was an old man and Suguru figured he would not interfere. What did the old Ogasawara have to do with Lillian and Hanadera anyway besides his grandchildren attended school there? '_Nothing,_' he reassured himself.

The Hanadera President never saw the other council members as anything more than sycophants and presumed they were happy to fulfill their roles in whatever manner he saw fit. So he had no qualms about speaking his thoughts aloud. They owed him for allowing them to occupy the same space as he did. He chose them each for their malleability; some because he had extraordinary leverage and others because he deemed them to be sheep; himself their shepherd.

Suguru-sempai was on his third such tirade, relieving himself in long, tiresome soliloquies. Yuuki would rather be subjected to translating whole volumes of Shakespeare than listen to one more bout of childish arrogance from his sempai. Yuuki was uncomfortable to say the least. So far Suguru-sempai avoided disparaging Yumi directly but he worried that it was only a matter of time. If that happened, he would have to confront his senior in no uncertain terms and that could mean an end to his usefulness to the Roses. He didn't want that. For now, it appeared that his sempai's wrath was solely directed at Youko-sama. Yuuki knew Youko could handle it. He had no doubt in his mind he had chosen the correct course of action by agreeing to Yumi's proposal.

**Yuuki Is Effective**

Yuuki discovered that his sempai keeps a personal journal in his bedroom. On one particularly warm afternoon, Suguru-sempai summoned Yuuki to his home on some pretense or another. When Yuuki arrived, a butler escorted him to a bedroom and knocked, announcing the young man's arrival. Yuuki was red-cheeked when his sempai greeted him wearing nothing but a pink thong.

After thanking and dismissing the butler, Suguru motioned for the wide-eyed, still-in-shock Yuuki to enter the room. After a few moments of immobility, Sempai grabbed Yuuki's arm and pulled him inside, locking the door closed. Having only partially recovered, Yuuki looked everywhere in the room except at the older boy. Yuuki is not a prude in any sense but the situation was so intensely uncomfortable Yuuki was at a loss as to how to behave. He'd never been seduced before much less had a man become attracted to him; at least as far as he knew.

Yuuki's eyes finally landed on a large, dog-eared, mish-mash journal atop a roll-top desk across the room. His sempai having followed Yuuki's fixed stare casually walked over to the desk, closed and clasped the book, and locked it in a box in the middle right-hand drawer. '_Could you BE more obvious, Sempai_?' Yuuki thought with a smirk.

Unfortunately, the older boy mistook the smirk as admiration for the growing concern in his speedos. Yuuki had to decide fast – should he spy-bang his sempai to get access to the journal? Maybe, but not today. He knew his sempai well and did not want to be just another easy conquest. He sought at least a modicum of respect and knew that the only way to get it would be to demand it. He had decided.

"Sempai, what is the meaning of this informality? Did you not summon me here with ample time to prepare for my arrival? I can only conclude that you intended to greet me in this shameless state of undress. What do you take me for, another one of your infatuated little bunnies with little else on their minds than momentary gratification? I am not one for that kind of relationship. I demand better of myself." Yuuki hoped he'd gotten the right mixture of severity and respect and hoped it came off as someone reminding a close friend that they're better than this. He knew if he got it right his sempai would find it irresistible. And it would buy him the time he would need to prepare.

"Y-Yuukichi..." Suguru stuttered for the first time in his life. No one ever talked to him that way. No one ever turned him down. Ever. He was at a loss and yet surprisingly thrilled. He hadn't felt this excited in a long time. As he recovered from his initial surprise, he reverted back to his oily, smooth-talking persona and purred, "Well, well, Fukuzawa-san. Does this mean that you would be one for a **different** kind of relationship?"


	2. Chapter 2

First Sit-down with Grandfather-dono

"Everything is proceeding brilliantly," thought Kashiwagi Suguru. It never occurred to him that things would not go his way at the meeting with Grandfather so he made no special preparations. After all, the marriage arrangement with Sachiko was originally crafted by Grandfather so it was clear that the old man wanted Suguru to take over. As with many things in his life he just expected to walk onto the field and win by no-contest. He didn't need to add dead weight to his rise to stardom by marrying Sachiko so he agreed to the annulment. He did think, though, that it proved Sachiko's lack of vision to sabotage her future like that. Suguru chuckled privately, "All is fair in love and war."

Suguru was due to meet Grandfather 30 minutes before the Roses were to arrive. When Suguru arrived 10 minutes late, Grandfather swallowed his displeasure, wanting to observe the boy's true character. '_I'll just allow him to be comfortable enough to be himself,_' thought the respected gentleman.

"So Grandfather, the Lillian University Yamayurikai took me to tea and requested my assistance. Apparently they are overwhelmed by a general degradation of character in their kouhais and have sought me out for some much-needed oversight," Suguru blatantly lied to his venerable elder. He of course had no idea that Youko and Sachiko had already spoken to the old man a few days ago and showed him Suguru's memo.

The next 15 minutes were spent in companionable discussion, all the while Grandfather growing more disgusted with Suguru's arrogance and disrespect. He had heard enough. "Are you sure this is the approach you want to take with me, young man? I have seen the memo you presented to Lillian. Care to revise anything?" Grandfather countered. The boy had irritated him to the point where he didn't care if Suguru was comfortable. He would squeeze the truth out of him instead. Suguru's stunned silence was interrupted and for nearly the first time in his memory, was actually pleased to see Sachiko as she and Youko arrived early for their appointment.

Suguru had to think fast. After the Roses made their greetings and settled into their chairs, Suguru continued, "It's more to do with hierarchy and structure. For any military group to function properly there needs to be established leadership. These Lillian operatives would greatly benefit under Hanadera's principles and training."

"I hardly see the need, Suguru-kun." Grandfather began. "Hanadera and Lillian training goals are clearly and purposefully diverse. Lillian trains in infiltration, ranged tactics, and narrowly targeted objectives. Hanadera trains in large-scale, open warfare. In short, Lillian is the archer and Hanadera the bludgeon. If any oversight were necessary, it makes the most sense for the archer to wield the bludgeon, not the bludgeon to hope to master the bow."

"But..." Kashiwagi did not care to be repeatedly referred to as a mindless hammer. It almost felt as though Grandfather were doing it on purpose.

"Oh, you have something to say, Suguru-kun?" Grandfather raised an eyebrow and arranged his face in such a way that any normal person would realize meant the conversation was over.

Apparently not Kashiwagi. As he glanced over to Youko and Sachiko, he couldn't help but try again. He hated losing, much less to a pair of smug-looking girls. I mean, he was better than all of them, that was so obvious, why was Grandfather acting this way? "But, Grandfather, you know I am a better leader and I need Lillian to..." Kashiwagi realized his blunder too late.

"You need Lillian to do what, exactly, Suguru?" Grandfather inquired. '_This should be interesting._' He mused.

Kashiwagi bowed his head for the first time in a very long time. "Nothing, Grandfather." Kashiwagi replied. '_That was close!_' He thought.

Youko and Sachiko felt a great wave of relief. This would buy them some of the time they needed for preparation without the added layer of reporting to Hanadera. It made running their operations that much smoother. Of course, they also understood that Kashiwagi's response would escalate quickly. He did not have the empathy to take an ecology check before bulldozing anything standing in his way. Thinking before acting was not in his nature. So Lillian now needed to ramp up to prepare for whatever came flying at them next.

Youko took the opportunity to not further waste Ogasawara-dono's time. "Thank you so much for meeting with us today, Grandfather. We know you have such a busy schedule and are honored you would make time to clear up this little matter."

Grandfather smiled at Youko. '_Smart woman – take yes for your answer and close the deal! I must see if she would consider working for us. If only Suguru had half her __business chops__._' He looked over to Suguru's bowed head and sighed his disappointment. "Of course, anytime for my favorite young ladies." Grandfather smiled and walked the two women to the door, Kashiwagi trailing behind sulkily.

Recruitment Tea Party and Host Club

The Yamayurikai were having their lunch again at the Rose Mansion. Feeling under attack and under-prepared, they took every opportunity to get a little more work done. Eriko was reporting in, since all three Roses were assembled.

The Foetida family's recruitment campaign surpassed even Eriko's expectations. What surprised Eriko was where much of that success stemmed from. But then, that cute little sister of Sachiko's had been full of surprises lately. From identifying Kashiwagi's end-game so early to securing a mole inside the Hanadera Council; and now this. Eriko continued, "Yoshino's idea of a tea party with the second-years to kick off recruitment efforts was a stroke of genius. Put the little monsters at ease in a casual setting and fill their heads with all the right ideas." Eriko was all for it. "Over just a few weeks, it accounted for at least one-third of the school applying for positions in the Active-Duty Women's League." Privately, Eriko mused that when Yoshino and Shimako expanded on that success with an actual host club, secretly featuring Yumi as the star, the applications started flooding in. "The host club, on the other hand," Eriko held the rapt attention she knew she had secured with that remark and savored her moment, "After two weeks we're at nearly full participation of every student." '_Now it will be Yumi's job to keep them all happy._' Eriko mused. '_Yumi__'s a natural, she should be fine.'_

Sachiko on the other hand was anything but fine. The host club held their activities in the massive meeting room on the first floor of the University's version of the Rose Mansion. From what she overheard from the younger roses, they had set up the host room with different scenes every few days. Yumi had been hosting girls ballroom dancing, picnicking, and going to the beach! '_Where did they get all that sand?_' Yumi herself didn't talk about it very often but Sachiko's curiosity got the better of her and she cornered the girl and coaxed her to tell her about that day's theme. Apparently Shimako and Yoshino had been getting repeated requests for a Wild West show.

[_Sachiko asks Yumi about Wild West Host Club_]

"_Well, Onee-sama, it was a 3-minute staged scene and the guests could play one of the parts. They decided to have me play the hero and one of the guest parts was the heroine. We could redo the scene several times in a short period so everyone could have a change to play if they wanted to. Yoshino is very good at playing the villain. I think she enjoys it." Yumi hoped Sachiko would not ask her any more questions about it. This Host Club was so embarrassing and she was certain Shimako and Yoshino were hiding something. But she hadn't been able to work it out. The guests are very nice and seemed to let loose. Yumi was glad. These young women had a place they could go to relax, relieve stress, and have fun. She wanted to do her best. She just hoped she wasn't dragging the club down. But Eriko-sama made it a point to tell Yumi how necessary she was to the success of the club. _

"_And will you describe the scene, Yumi?" Sachiko's jealousy started to flare. She would have a word with Shimako and Yoshino about blatantly using Yumi's growing popularity._

_Yumi did not understand why she was suddenly nervous. Maybe it was the intense gaze she was getting from her onee-sama? Also, Sachiko appeared to be getting closer to Yumi's face and it was making her palms sweat and her heart to pound. "The guest heroine walks across the thoroughfare, on her way to the courthouse. Once inside, she hands a bag of gold to the bank manager, played by Touko-chan, who happily presents the deed to her new ranch. On her way to her carriage and her new life, you hear a gun fired. Yoshino jumps onto the stage from the balcony of the saloon and holds the poor ranch-woman at gunpoint. 'Give me the deed to your ranch, Little Lady, or I'll fill ya full of lead.' You should hear her, Onee-sama, Yoshino can be very threatening when she wants to be. I'm so happy she recovered so well from her heart surgery. That was our second year in high school, do you remember, Onee-sama?"_

"_Yumi!" Sachiko wanted to hear the rest of the scene and Yumi was acting reluctant, which only made Sachiko all the more keen on getting the information out of her. _

"_Oh! Sorry Onee-sama. Well, then the hero comes on stage and stands between the villain and the heroine and gives the villain a stern look. Onee-sama I have to tell you that I exasperated poor Yoshino-san how hard she had to coach me to get the look just right. It must have worked because that scene always gets a response from the guests. Then Yoshino runs away vowing that we haven't heard the last of her and then fires her gun into the air. Then the heroine faints in the hero's arms."_

_[End flashback]_

The Yamayurikai could glimpse into the room through the large interior windows as they made their way up the stairs to the second-floor meeting room. "When will Yumi be released from this ridiculous assignment?" She was reeling from yet another sight of a fan-girl recruit "tripping" into Yumi so that Yumi would catch her. The little cheat had the nerve to slip her arms tightly around Yumi and press her leg between Yumi's. "They spill things on Yumi as a pretense for groping her. She could get burned one of these times! You make her wear some of the most provocative outfits, which only encourages this false image that she's some sex symbol. I have had enough!" Sachiko shouted. She knew her arguments were weak but it was the best she could attain having been drained from all the jealousy she'd been feeling lately.

"Yumi-san doesn't seem to mind. Besides, with the recruitment phase almost over, she'll only have to continue on a maintenance schedule." Rei offered, off-handedly, trying to diffuse Sachiko's anger. She herself was feeling the weight of responsibility to train all these fresh-faced recruits.

Youko, Sei, and Eriko all cringed and made slashing gestures in the air and across their throats at Rei who looked on, confused. "What did I say?" Rei queried, then it hit her. "Oh." And looked over to Sachiko who was looking like a cartoon choo-choo train about to blow its stack.

"Maintenance schedule!?" Sachiko lost it and bolted out of the room, down to the Host Club, grabbed Yumi, and escorted her immediately inside the first-floor storeroom and locked the door.

For two weeks, seeing Yumi in those cute outfits caused the dark-haired beauty's mind to wander, '_Does__ Yumi like cosplay?_' Which then led to other fantasies. Her dreams left her breathless, wet, and unsatisfied. She was finding it impossible not to touch Yumi, fixing her tie and letting her hands caress her collarbone, shoulders, and neck. She could see Yumi's dreamy expression whenever she touched her and that encouraged her greatly. But now she needed more. It was time to tell Yumi how she felt.

"Yumi, I have something I want to discuss with you." Sachiko didn't understand where her formal, business tone was coming from. She pressed on, "It concerns the work you're doing for the host club." Now Sachiko was confused. That's not what she wanted to talk to Yumi about at all! Why was this so difficult? "No, actually, it's not about the host club. Well, partially, I guess." Sachiko could not believe this was happening. She was sounding like a blithering idiot. '_Get hold of yourself, Sachiko_' she scolded. "What I mean to say is..." and she looked directly into Yumi's eyes and found everything she needed there. "I want to tell you that I love you, Yumi. I'm in love with you and have been for some time. I love everything about you, your face, your hands, your body… but mostly your heart. Mine has found a home there and I hope you will allow it to thrive there."

Yumi's expressions went from shock, to confusion, to amazement, to worship, then finally landed on love. Sachiko could clearly see Yumi's answer in her eyes, but just to be sure, Yumi confirmed, "I love you too, Onee-sama. I'm in love with you too… since forever." And then Yumi gave Sachiko the happiest smile she'd ever seen on the girl, and that was saying a lot.

Sachiko leaned in for their first kiss, both hearts thrumming to a joyous refrain. The kiss led to several more, each building up their hunger for one another. Yumi was lost in all of the amazing feelings caused by Sachiko's soft lips on her own. Finally Yumi's stomach growl broke the kiss and both women's thoughts returned to their present circumstances and duties.

Sachiko chuckled, "Let's go to the cafeteria and get you something to eat." Once they were seated with their food, she continued, "How is your assignment going with the host club?" Sachiko thought she may as well lighten up. Now that she understood Yumi's feelings her insecurities evaporated.

Yumi visibly wilted and took a moment to catch her breath. She didn't want to sound ungrateful or plaintive. She was happy to be of some use. But, honestly, she could not believe that there were so many students at Lillian University who were more clumsy than herself!

"Onee-sama, I think we should have a talk with some of the school leadership in the high school division and also in the university admissions office. Until this assignment I thought Lillian students carried themselves with grace and elegance. Even me, well, you know how clumsy I can be. Even I learned not to embarrass myself; or more importantly you, by repeatedly spilling beverages on someone else. Maybe once, but then I learned my lesson. I must tell you, Onee-sama," Yumi leaned in conspiratorially, "I think that the school must be relaxing its discipline; or something! It's been two weeks only and I cannot count on both hands (and toes!) how many outfits I've changed from girls spilling drinks on me and girls tripping into me only to catch them from falling and hurting themselves. One was so forceful she landed on top of me and it took both Yoshino-san's and Shimako-san's assistance to finally get us both upright again after several minutes! Honestly, I'm relieved they'll all be receiving some specialized training from Rei-sama. She will at least help them be more aware of their surroundings." Yumi finally finished her little belly-ache.

Sachiko just sat there blinking. She had at least five distinct themes running through her emotions: Indignant Jealousy, Cleansing Relief, Hilarity, Oh-My-God-She's So Cute, and I-Couldn't-Agree-More-Let-Me-Put-Your-Face-In-My-Mouth. OK, she didn't know where that last one came from but there it was. In the end all she seemed to manage was a love-filled smile and cupped Yumi's cheek. She'll figure it out later. How is it that Yumi can take away all of her anxieties? She finally managed, "Well, Yumi, I think you make an excellent point and you have every right to be concerned for the school's reputation. Let's talk to the Roses about this assignment and see how necessary you will be going forward now that their recruitment level is nearly 100%."

"100%?!" Yumi nearly shot her weird warm bean beverage out of her nose.

"Yes, Yumi. Eriko-sama reported today that after only two weeks the host club has secured nearly all of the rest of the study body to our cause." Sachiko informed Yumi of the state of things.

"Oh, thank goodness. Hopefully I can do something more useful. Shimako-san and Yoshino-san are extremely popular, Onee-sama, otherwise we would never have gotten it done in two weeks." Yumi again underestimated her contribution to the effort's success.

A/N Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Warning! This chapter has a graphic description of sex. Plus the sex involves the natural experience of women during their menstrual cycle. Do not read if this offends you. **\- T****raining ****-**

Rei ponders the challenge before her. _'It isn't numbers. We are fairly evenly matched, if Yuuki-kun's estimates are accurate. It isn't raw strength. Where they may have more powerful toys, we have specialized __agent__s to render them inoperable; or shielding technologies that render them ineffective. It isn't hand-to-hand skill though we will sharpen those to a deadly point.' _

"Where are you going to put them all?" Yoshino said as she sat next to Rei on the hill, looking down at the assembled volunteers, neatly standing in formation.

"That's it! That's the problem!" Rei turned to Yoshino with a happy smile that at least now she realized what she needed to solve.

"Onee-sama, why not use the existing class structure? The whole university has already signed up along with professors. We've even had some of the Hanadera faculty defect to Lillian. But then how do we provide a uniform training regimen since you won't be able to be everywhere at once?" Yoshino was reading Rei's thoughts again.

"Well, Yoshino, I may have a solution. We have many friends and mentors all the way from childhood. I'm sure we can solicit their assistance. The adwol would be better off with exposure to other perspectives and masters to better equip them on the field when they encounter a diverse enemy." Rei's mind jumped into overdrive.

"Adwol?" Yoshino looked at her cousin curiously. She hadn't heard this term before. Was it German or something?

"Active Duty Women's League or ADWL for short." Rei was secretly chuffed knowing some current piece of slang that her keen petite soeur did not.

Rei and Yoshino set out to address the students. Regular assemblies like this would take place so that the Yamayurikai could keep their hearts and minds strong. In the end it will be determination and steadfastness that win the day. So they had to give these troops the reasons why to fight. And equip them with the best how to fight that they can.

**\- Power Up -**

**Sachiko Makes a Bold Move**

During her second year of high school, Ogasawara Sachiko, Rosa Chinensis en Bouton and one of the school's most adored idols having descended from royalty and belonging to one of the most prestigious families in all of Japan, took Fukuzawa Yumi as her petite soeur. Yumi was a plain girl whose honest face activates with her emotions, betraying all of her feelings in a myriad of expressions. Their relationship developed quickly both together and independently. Now they are attending the same university living in the same dorm but in separate rooms.

Yumi awakened during the night to the clicking sound of her bedroom door being opened, closed, and then locked. In the dark gloom of the space between her bed and the door she faintly makes out a tall figure standing at the foot of her bed, a beautiful pale face with piercing blue eyes wearing a silky sheer slip that stopped at mid-thigh. Yumi's eyes travelled down the pale, near-glowing skin of her visitor's legs.

Sachiko heard a whispered, "Onee-sama?" Yumi's sleepy brain was trying to grasp whether Sachiko was real or a dream.

Sachiko smiled and crawled on the bed, straddling Yumi. She could not stave off this hunger any longer. Yumi's smell, the feel of her skin, the sound of her voice, the beauty of her face and body… Sachiko could resist no longer. Since they confessed to one another she was going mad with desire. She had to taste her. She prayed Yumi would let her. Sachiko's hands started caressing Yumi's shoulders, tracing up Yumi's neck and cupping her face, gentle fingertips stroking her ears and nape.

"Yumi," Sachiko began, "I need you. I want to make love to you. I want to taste you. I want to drink from you. Now."

Yumi's eyes widened as Sachiko's lips slowly descended toward their target, stopping millimeters away. "Will you allow me?" Sachiko asked hesitantly. She could still be rejected but she would honor Yumi's decision.

"H-hai," came Yumi's breathless reply.

Sachiko's body shook as she gently rubbed their lips together, her head slowly moving back and forth, caressing Yumi's lips with her own, all the while murmuring, "You taste so good, you feel so good, Oh Kami-sama how I've longed for you, how I love you, Yumi, I love you, I love you." Then Sachiko would capture Yumi's soft lips again and again, kissing, caressing, licking, suckling. She kissed Yumi's lips over and over, driven forward by Yumi's soft moans and sweet noises. Sachiko felt a column of desire pass through her, shaking her from head to toe when her vampire-enhanced sense of smell detected the unmistakable scent of Yumi's arousal.

"Open your mouth, Yumi."

Yumi was dizzy, swirling, launched into ecstasy. Her mind was barely holding onto reality let alone able to process language, no matter how direct. She was floating around in some delicious fantasy-dream and had deliriously left her brains in a happy puddle on the floor next to her bed. Before Yumi could retrieve them, though, Sachiko's tongue began forcing itself into Yumi's lips.

'_I know how to get that lovely mouth open.'_ Sachiko's thoughts were in overdrive. All of her senses heightened. She was like a starved animal who found a tasty feast. Sachiko's hands traced their way to Yumi's breasts, Sachiko's palms gently settling on top of them for a moment, waiting for… there! Sachiko lightly pinched where she could feel Yumi's nipples beginning to harden through her pajamas. Yumi's mouth opened in a gasp at the overwhelming sensations assaulting her body.

Sachiko took full advantage of her opportunity and thrust her tongue inside Yumi's mouth, licking, slurping, exploring, pressing deeper into Yumi's lips, hard breaths through her nose as she desperately drank in Yumi's mouth. Yumi tasted so good, felt so good, looked so good. Sachiko chanced a few glances at Yumi's face in between kisses and saw an intoxicated angel, blissfully receiving everything Sachiko was giving her. Still, Sachiko had to ask.

"Yumi..."

"I want you, Onee-sama, I want you to make love to me, but..." Yumi interrupted, very startled that her sentence came out coherent and stutter-free.

Sachiko smiled again, it was all she needed to hear. She resumed where she'd left off only now her hands got busier. Sachiko stripped herself of the skimpy negligee and panties and kneeled up straddling Yumi letting her body seduce her petite soeur. Yumi's eyes raked Sachiko's body, heat radiating off her skin. Sachiko reached her hands out to Yumi's button-up pajama top and undid each button, pulling open the top to expose Yumi's beautiful breasts. Yumi sat up so Sachiko could remove the top the rest of the way, caressing as much of Yumi's skin as she could along the way. Sachiko then grabbed Yumi's pajama shorts and panties and swiftly pulled them from Yumi's beautiful body.

Yumi reached for Sachiko's body, desperate for contact. Sachiko grabbed hold of Yumi's head and attacked Yumi's mouth with renewed vigor. When they broke for air Sachiko trailed hungry kisses, licks, and bites from Yumi's mouth down to her breasts, alternating one and the other, saliva flowing out of her mouth, tongue slipping along Yumi's skin and over her pebble-hard nipples; hearts soaring to new heights of joy and love. Sachiko sucked on Yumi's breasts, filling her wide open mouth with as much of Yumi's body as she could, wanting to fill herself with Yumi.

She continued downward past Yumi's stomach until she felt the tickle of soft curly hair on her chin… and grinned widely. Sachiko's nostrils flared wide as Yumi's scent filled her head. Sachiko gently rubbed her chin with the fine hair, slowly working her way down with her lips following close behind. It was heaven, pure bliss, ecstasy on a... string?

Sachiko grinned wickedly again, her vampire senses in overdrive. She was aware of Yumi's cycle and had timed things perfectly. She gently pulled on the string; her anticipation growing that in moments she would be enjoying the two fluids she desperately craved – both belonging to Yumi. The item now properly disposed into the waste basket next to the bed, Sachiko began to ravish Yumi. She was like a crazy person, having lost all reason save one – unbridled pleasure for Yumi and herself; in that order.

At one point Yumi found herself embarrassingly exposed to Sachiko. Her rear end was lifted up, spine curled so that only her shoulders, neck, and head made contact with the mattress. Sachiko was kneeling down supporting Yumi's hips and back. Yumi's most precious place was up in the air, haughtily thrust into Sachiko's face. Sachiko's hands were wrapped around her hips, holding Yumi's rear end resting on Sachiko's chest, tantalizingly close to her nipples. Yumi felt an occasional brushing of her soft mounds against her lower back and butt cheeks.

Yumi now easily believed that the tongue was one of the strongest muscles in the body. Kami-sama what Sachiko was doing with her tongue!

Sachiko considered for a moment that maybe she should slow down. Her plan was to have Yumi come while she was drinking her blood, to heighten their pleasure. After another go 'round with her tongue inside Yumi tasting the metallic taste of blood mixed with the creamy deliciousness of Yumi's arousal, she thought, "Screw it. I'll just make her come again when I drink from her." Sachiko's sensitive tongue found the spot she was looking for inside and began shoving her tongue in and out of Yumi, hard thrusts for a bit; then soft, thorough exploration; each time getting faster, harder, deeper. Sachiko followed Yumi's every breath, moan, and twitch – every time making sure to give that special spot attention – her vampiric physical abilities put to good use. Sachiko's hand began caressing Yumi's engorged clitoris as she felt Yumi getting close. Yumi cried out and her walls clamped down on Sachiko's tongue. Warm caramel ran into Sachiko's wide-open mouth. Sachiko sucked and licked until there were no juices left. She carefully lay Yumi back down, who was still occasionally twitching from her orgasms.

After holding Yumi close for a few minutes, Sachiko could tell that she began to recover. Sachiko then lay down on top of Yumi, licking her neck and rubbing her body on top of Yumi, grinding her into the mattress. Yumi could not believe how quickly she could go from fully sated to ravenously aroused. She needed Sachiko's touch, needed to feel her close, needed her like she needed air.

Sachiko's teeth elongated and Yumi felt a slight prick of the skin on her neck. Then an incredible feeling of warmth flowed between them. She felt so connected to Sachiko. Yumi's hands freely explored Sachiko's body, one hand ending up concentrating on her breasts while the other moved into the soft curls at Sachiko's center. Sachiko moaned with pleasure and Yumi sated her desire to feel all of Sachiko, her exploration of the area methodical, thorough, and full of love and passion. When Yumi placed two fingers at Sachiko's entrance and waited, it took Sachiko no time to nod eagerly into Yumi's neck, granting her permission. Yumi's thrusts were more seductive, adopting a swirling motion that Sachiko found amazing. Sachiko's hand went to Yumi's center and soon both women were lost in all of the sensations, helping each other climb to dizzying heights.

When both women reached their peaks, Sachiko's head lifted away from Yumi, loud cries of passion and satisfaction coming from both lovers. They felt so much more connected. Yumi fancied she could feel what Sachiko's skin was feeling. Sachiko felt she could understand Yumi's heart. They had made their homes within each other and will be forever, happily, connected. No matter the challenges ahead, they would face them with contentment and love, trust and support, courage and determination.

**Gotta Find Out**

The Yamayurikai, except Yumi, are all gathered at the Rose Mansion for a strategic planning session to respond to the recent Hanadera attack on Sachiko.

"For a proper comparison, Sachiko-sama, it's imperative that I drink from Yumi-san. Otherwise it will not be possible to determine whether there are differences between her blood and anyone else's. You yourself are not willing to drink from anyone but Yumi so SOMEONE must make the sacrifice." Shimako barely kept the smile from her face. She knew her reasoning was irrefutable. She was giddy with the prospect of finally fulfilling a long-held fantasy involving a fun-filled romp with Sachiko's petite soeur. But in order to maintain Sachiko's tenuous equilibrium, which is challenged when it has anything to do with Yumi, Shimako knew she needed not only Sachiko's permission, but also consensus from their tight-knit group.

Shimako chanced a glance at Yoshino whose sly expression betrayed her inner thoughts that praised her best friend with, '_Shimako you sly girl you. I love the way you think. My turn after you!_'

Youko decided to weigh into the conversation, attempting a slight diversion before hitting the hard topic straight on. "If the plan is to work, shouldn't Shimako drink from Yumi-chan after she has tasted of the others on the list, as that will then facilitate the most accurate conclusion? We should set a timeline as well, with matrices in place after each feed to allow Shimako-chan to report back to the group efficiently and effectively. This should also protect Shimako-chan from undue emotional strain as well as keep the more immature members of our group..." (glaring pointedly at Sei) "from diverging into a frenzy of juvenile innuendo."

"You wound me!" Sei placed a hand on her heart and dramatically staggered backward.

"If we agree, I think the Foetida Family should take point on drafting the reporting questions and begin to make determinations as to how to measure 'blood-power' based off of Shimako's responses. The rest of us may submit suggestions but Rosa Foetida would have final say on the end product." Youko looked at Eriko, "We should try to be as clinical as possible."

"Of course, Rosa Chinensis," Eriko agreed.

"The Gigantea Family should work on the timeline for the three targets. We would need Shimako's input anyhow as to her… well, let's just say 'recovery rate.' Noriko, I'll be counting on you to support Shimako in maintaining the proper dignity and professionalism this task will require. We'll need everyone's help. Include Katou Kei and Kanako to collate data and score results. The Gigantea Family should coordinate with the Foetida Family on interim questionnaire improvements once we have actual findings."

"Should Shimako drink from Yumi-chan after each test run or just once at the end?" Sei just HAD to interject.

"Wait a minute!" Sachiko hit the red zone. "We haven't even decided whether this would be worth pursuing. I'm not going to subject Yumi to becoming someone's guinea pig. Onee-sama, please, before we arrange HOW we're to proceed maybe we should take time to discuss WHETHER we should proceed. I for one am against it. The risk far outweighs any perceived reward. Honestly, Yumi's blood granting special powers. It's absurd." Sachiko knew she was lying. But she would do anything to keep Yumi all to herself. Not because of her blood – that was just a bonus. She was in love with Yumi, long before she ever drank from her, and she wanted to maintain the integrity of their relationship.

Youko fixed her petite soeur with a knowing gaze and smiled. Sachiko sweat-dropped, second-guessing her approach. She knew her onee-sama could argue circles around the temperamental raven-haired princess so Sachiko began to feel nervous under her onee-sama's assessment.

"Absurd?" Youko asked with a raised eyebrow. It was all she needed to say. Sachiko immediately deflated, understanding that if their little group had any chance to weather the coming storms they would need every advantage. But she still wanted to protest. She opened her mouth only to stop short seeing Youko put up her hand, palm facing Sachiko. "If I may," Youko began. Now Sachiko was actually worried. She should have stopped while she could, with her dignity intact. Youko walked over to Sachiko and tenderly placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "Sachiko, the day after your… experience… with Yumi-chan, what happened again, exactly?"

_[Sachiko's POV – Flashback]_

_I was taking my turn at the grocery store and Yumi asked to accompany me. We just finished at the check-out when we saw Kashiwagi's men in their black sedans screeching up to the store entrance. The brutes don't even have the decency to attempt negotiations. After all his bluster about maintaining fairness he shows up with what appeared to be a whole company of mercenaries, fully armed. Luckily, Yumi saw one of the men starting to load a rocket-launcher. _

_Suffice it to say that all the terms Kashiwagi negotiated last month were diversionary; no, they were down-right make-believe! He even agreed in front of Grandfather. He intends open warfare. This is not a "contest" with rules of engagement. That's funny – I just made a joke, "engagement." It made me giggle. Ahem. Why is he even trying so hard? What does he hope to accomplish? He doesn't want me so what **does** he want? He must be hiding something. I have every intention of finding out what is motivating him to such extremes. But back to what happened…_

_A rush of power poured through me and I felt hot from head to toe. I glanced at Yumi, who was frozen still, holding our grocery bags with white knuckles. I grabbed her around the waist and picked her up like a rag doll, dashing out the back door. In the alley more men were moving in from left and right. There was a tall building in front of me so it seemed like there was no escape. All I could think was "we have to get out of here," and suddenly we were shooting skyward, propelled by… I don't know what. Apparently I can now fly. I mean, FLY! As in, leave the ground, soar into the air, and navigate a course, the same way a person might do in heavy traffic. Only IN THE AIR. I realize most know what flying is. I've just never done it before so it's taking me a moment to adjust. So, then, I can fly now. Well, then, there it is. _

_[End Flashback]_

Stunned silence as Sachiko looked around the room. "I've tried it again a little, privately, just to determine whether it was permanent and each time the ability continues to be available with seemingly no diminishment in power."

"But Sachiko-sama," began Shimako, "aren't you afraid of heights? And how is it that you were able to effortlessly carry Yumi?" While vampires do have heightened abilities these do not make things effortless. She wasn't asking out of jealousy. She just wondered which of her own limitations or weaknesses she can hope Yumi's blood will remove.

"Good point, Shimako-san. My fear of heights has disappeared. Maybe when you can control how it affects you, you no longer need fear it." Sachiko replied.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Yoshino was upset, feeling like she was being left in the dark on important matters. But she wasn't the only one. Sachiko was getting some pretty intense glares from Eriko and Sei too.

"I told Onee-sama about it and we decided to wait to see if indeed it was Yumi's blood or some other cause," Sachiko sulked. The real reason was to avoid exactly what was happening now – that everyone will want Yumi's blood to unlock new abilities. I mean, who wouldn't want to be able to fly around as you please?

"Oh, come on!" Yoshino called Sachiko on her bull pucky. "You just wanted to keep Yumi-san's blood all to yourself! That's so lame, Sachiko-sama. And you too, Youko-sama..."

"That's enough." Youko had heard all she would hear on that subject. "Complaining about what has already happened adds nothing to our discussion. We need answers, and quickly if Sachiko's assessment of Kashiwagi is accurate. I have no reason to doubt her." Youko calmly looked at Eriko, Sei, and Yoshino challenging them to argue.

Sei was the first to capitulate. "You're right, of course, Rosa Chinensis." With a slight bow of her head she added, "In the future, though, please consider sharing important information that may affect the survival of our group. I for one would be happy to learn of any advantage over our... opponent."

"I think 'enemy' is the currently acceptable word," Yoshino interjected disgustedly.

"Sei is right, Youko-san, Sachiko-chan." Eriko added, "If we are to face Kashiwagi's escalation, secrets like these could devastate our chances of survival."

"Maybe Kashiwagi is already aware of Yumi's blood and that's why he's attacking with such force," Yoshino supplied. "It wouldn't surprise me."

"But how would he know? Even I didn't know until after his attack on the grocery store." Sachiko said.

"Be that as it may, Sachiko-sama, you and Kashiwagi are somewhat connected. You hate to admit that but the bonding ceremony for arranged marriages within the vampire community includes a small exchange of blood on the part of the intendeds. He may be strengthening that bond in order to spy on our group. He probably didn't even know exactly what happened but just felt the surge of power in you and figured to remove the threat immediately." What Yoshino didn't say was, 'bastard asshole' but she thought it pretty loudly.

"Then why can't I feel him the same way he does me? I feel nothing at all." Sachiko argued.

"Well, maybe, my dear Saachan," Sei smiled and put her arm around Sachiko's shoulders, "your bond with Yumi-chan drives every other consideration right out of your pretty little head!"

"Please don't call me that, Sei-sama." Sachiko didn't know how to respond. Sei had a point. After she and Yumi… bonded, all she could think about was when she could make love to the girl again – drinking from her or not.

The group went silent, each alone with their contemplations of what Yumi's blood could portend for their group.

Yoshino finally broke the silence, "Now it's just a matter of how on earth we're going to get Yumi-san to agree."

All heads turned to one beautiful, blue-eyed, raven-haired princess, who simply stomped her foot with, "Why me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Yumi Is Special**

**Shimako Gets Some**

Among Yumi's training specializations was the installation of early warning defense perimeters in case of incursion. This was also a perfect way to get Yumi involved individually with each Yamayurikai member, starting with Shimako.

Shimako's family operated a well-reputed and well-known Buddhist shrine. Given its access to the public, the sprawling grounds on which it sat, and the esteemed positions of some of its members; it seemed the logical place to start. And Shimako seemed willing to bear the brunt of Shachiko's heightened displeasure, being first. So here Yumi was, sun-tanned, exhausted, slightly dehydrated, and completely happy.

It was a challenge, Yumi wouldn't deny that. But nothing got her blood pumping more than a decent challenge. The trick was to have the landscape "suggest" where the best place would be for interlopers to go and thereby be detected. But since the interlopers that they're planning to thwart are already suspicious, she had to make it seem like they are actually figuring her out and think that they've succeeded. It was double-triple-quadruple blind time! She also had to factor in the patrons of the shrine. She wanted to make sure not only no innocents would get hurt but also that they weren't dealing with constant false alarms. Even people who know Yumi well would have extreme difficulty believing she was capable of this level of subterfuge. But it didn't involve any time spent face-to-face. She could design, calculate, propose, and rebut without anyone witnessing her many facial expressions while she did it. In short, she was in her element.

So here she was, dirt-covered and sweaty, wearing cut-off shorts and a tank top in much need of a bathe and some refreshment. But she was also chuffed at the results of her hard work. The Shrine and its precious members and property would soon be amply protected without any noticeable equipment marring the natural beauty of the place. Yumi actually realized that this new opportunity was something she had been interested in for a long time. How to blend her craft into her natural surroundings to make it "invisible." It was easier in man-made structures because there are features that our eyes simply overlook. Like hiding something in plain sight. Nature was more challenging for obvious reasons. You had to make your devices look like bits of nature. It was thoroughly enjoyable.

She now had the plans for the whole grounds and she had already completed work on one of the four main components. She estimated it would take at least a few more days to get the whole system completed. She started to pack up her gear in preparation for the long trek back to the bus stop, then to the dorms.

"You look thirsty, Yumi-san." Shimako came up from behind Yumi with a picnic basket in her left hand and a cold bottle of water held out to Yumi in her right. Yumi jumped, startled out of her contemplations and made a cute baby-dinosaur noise. Shimako delighted to see Yumi's momentary discomfiture and giggled openly. "Sorry to startle you, Yumi." Shimako deliberately left the honorific off of Yumi's name to see Yumi's reaction.

"Arigato, Shimako-san!" Yumi said with a bow and a pretty pink blush. She smiled gratefully at her friend and took the water, greedily taking several gulps. When done, she absently drew her dirt-crusted forearm over her mouth, leaving a broad streak of mud on her face. Shimako chuckled at the sight, and drew out a wet washcloth from the basket and began to wipe Yumi's face for her. Yumi's eyes widened and Shimako could clearly see the shyness there.

"We've known each other for a long time now, Yumi, haven't we?" Shimako started, alternately looking directly into her eyes, then back at cleaning Yumi's face. Yumi nodded. "It would make me happy if we could be close enough to drop the honorifics." Again Yumi nodded, a little breathless at her beautiful friend's closeness. "There, all clean." Shimako leaned forward to give Yumi a quick peck on the cheek, making them flush an even deeper shade of pink. "Let's eat in the shade of the oak tree by the lake. Afterward, I'll help you finish packing your things." With that Shimako picked up the picnic basket and set out for the nearby shade. Yumi stood dazed for a moment, then shook it off and followed silently.

"Wow, Shimako-san, you made all this?" Yumi completely forgot about the honorific, but recalled immediately when she saw the pout on Shimako's face. Before this, Yumi didn't think Shimako was capable of pouting, yet here she was. _'My goodness! I must be more aware. I do not want to hurt her feelings.'_ Yumi thought and then cleared her throat a little. "Shimako," the name without the honorific sounded just a little bit naughty to Yumi, like they were getting away with something. Shimako's pout disappeared and she faced Yumi with a gentle smile. Yumi continued, "this food looks very delicious, did you prepare it yourself? I don't think I've ever tried some of these things before. I hope you didn't put yourself to any trouble for my sake."

"And why wouldn't I, Yumi? You are here, working very hard to protect the temple, its members, and my family. I think you have earned my service. And I am very happy to oblige." Shimako grabbed one of the rarer dishes that she figured Yumi had never tried, and leaned in to offer Yumi a taste. "Is it to your liking?" Shimako asked an even redder Yumi. Yumi simply nodded her head enthusiastically. "Delicious!" Yumi declared after she swallowed the morsel. Shimako picked out another piece for Yumi to try, holding it up to her mouth. She could clearly see the momentary struggle in Yumi's expressive face, whether to take it as offered or to take the chopsticks from Shimako and feed herself. All Shimako had to do was arch one angelic eyebrow and that decided it for Yumi. "Arigato, Shimako," as Yumi took the offered food into her mouth. She allowed Shimako to feed her a few more items before her embarrassment was at its limit and she gently reminded Shimako that she was fully capable of feeding herself. Shimako just laughed and agreed but that didn't stop her from feeding her a few more.

They had a very enjoyable lunch spent in pleasant conversation between bites. Yumi felt very relaxed, satisfied, and happy. Her muscles were a little sore from her labors but nothing a bath and a good night's sleep wouldn't cure. She reached for her own shoulders and rubbed them a little to see how sore they were.

"Yumi, daijoubu? Did you push yourself too hard today?" Shimako's sudden concern seemed out of place after such a peaceful lunch. The fact was that Shimako was more than ready to fulfill her desires. She knew she could get away with just pushing Yumi to the ground and having her way with her. She had carefully observed all of Yumi's responses during lunch and knew that she could get Yumi to consent. But she didn't want that. She didn't want any awkwardness between them afterward. She calmed herself a little and returned to her previous strategy of a slow and steady campaign of attrition.

"I'm fine, Shimako, just a little sore. Nothing a bath and good night's sleep won't cure." Yumi explained.

"Well… The lake is right in front of us. We could both cool off and you could rinse off at least some of the dirt your hard work has gotten on you. Besides, this is a time when the temple is closed for cleaning so there will be no one around to interrupt – I mean, intrude." Shimako thought this afforded her a perfect opportunity to further things along. Without waiting for a reply, she began removing her clothes, starting with her shoes, then blouse, then bra. She saw Yumi sitting there, stunned motionless. _'So you are at least reacting. That's a good sign.' _Shimako encouraged herself.

Shimako stepped over to Yumi and pulled her shoes and socks off. Then pulled her to her feet. She then began to gently remove her shirt and bra. Shimako took a short break wanting to see Yumi's reaction. Yumi shook herself out of her daze and stared into Shimako's eyes, again looking for any sign of the girl's intentions. Seeing only the ever-present serenity, Yumi relaxed and started to remove her shorts and underwear and headed eagerly for the cool water. Shimako followed after she ran her eyes over as much of Yumi's exposed flesh as she could. _'Sachiko is one lucky woman!'_ Shimako thought, _'But me too! Here I come, Yumi.' _As she removed the rest of her clothing and headed for the water.

They swam around and splashed each other a little. When Shimako started rubbing Yumi's forearms to get some of the dirt off Yumi said, "That's OK, Shimako, I can do it." And started scrubbing her own arms and legs. Shimako moved behind Yumi and began rubbing her back, massaging her muscles in slow, languorous strokes.

"You can't reach back here, can you? I'm happy to do this for you." Shimako ended any argument before one could start. Yumi couldn't help but moan. Shimako must have had some formal training or something, it was incredible!

After their impromptu bath, they pulled their clothes back on and headed back to Yumi's equipment. "So is everything complete?" Shimako asked.

"Not yet. I've completed the plans for the entire system but only installed one out of the four components. I should be done in the next three or four days. Do you have a shed or garage where I could keep my equipment? Otherwise I will have to transport everything back and forth each day. It would be better and less potential damage if all of that didn't have to travel." Yumi asked.

"Yes, there is room in the basement of the temple dwelling where my family lives. We also have room for you yourself to stay. It would save you time and energy. My father would be so very happy to host you. So would I. Please say yes, Yumi. It would make me happy if you did." Shimako couldn't believe her great luck. This would be perfect.

"Thank you, Shimako, but what about a change of clothes or pajamas? Maybe it's best if I go back home for tonight. That way I can pack a bag and ask for my parents' permission." Yumi was having second thoughts.

"Of course, Yumi, you could do that." Shimako looked away and down and pouted a little, her prior excitement clearly dampened. "We do have an assortment of new clothes on hand for members who are in need. We keep them available just in case." It was one of Shimako's favorite programs and not only did the shopping for it but also managed to get enough donations to where it was paying for itself. Since Yumi was charging nothing for either the labor or equipment, she felt Yumi had earned a few threads.

"Well, then, Shimako." Yumi chuckled, "With an invitation like that how could I refuse?" Yumi was happy to see Shimako's gentle smile and bright eyes return. Although, she had to admit, Shimako's pout was pretty cute.

The two girls decided to take their baths after dinner. They had a lively meal with Shimako's parents and older brother, Yumi finding Shimako's father particularly entertaining; much to Shimako's embarrassment.

Shimako was able to find Yumi some pajamas that would fit her. She specifically did not look for any appropriately-sized underwear. Once Yumi was in the tub for a nice soak Shimako gently knocked on the door and entered without waiting for a reply. "I found these you can wear after your bath. I'll put the clothes you wore today in the washer so you can wear them clean again tomorrow." As Yumi started to protest, Shimako was already out the door with Yumi's dirty clothes.

'_Let's see how you react to going commando.'_ Shimako thought wickedly.

By the time Yumi was done with her bath, her clothes were already drying. "Thank you for washing my clothes, Shimako. Are they dry yet?" Yumi was eager to put some underwear on.

"Not yet, Yumi. I just put them in for a few minutes and took them out to line-dry. My parents don't like to run the dryer very long, especially at night. They worry about the possibility of something catching fire. Was there something in particular you needed? Maybe I can blow-dry it for you?" Shimako knew exactly what Yumi wanted and she wasn't going to make it easy for her. She was going to have some fun first.

"Well, not exactly, but if you show me where the laundry is, and lend me your blow-dryer, I can take care of it myself." Yumi thought she had finally made some progress.

Shimako was prepared and innocently replied, "Oh, I'm sorry, Yumi, but that won't work. The only electrical outlet in the laundry is dedicated to the washer and dryer. If you tell me what you're looking for I can bring it back here to dry." Shimako could clearly see Yumi's struggle and enjoyed watching as Yumi's resolve began to falter. She put her hand on Yumi's arm and gently rubbed it. "It's been a long day for you already. You'll need your strength for tomorrow. Why don't we just go to bed?"

Yumi sighed and visibly sagged in defeat. "OK, Shimako. Where do you want me?" Yumi innocently asked.

Shimako's calm veneer almost cracked but she regained her composure. "You'll sleep with me in my room. Come, this way." Shimako grabbed Yumi's hand and led her to her room. Once inside, Shimako closed the door behind her and leaned against it, giving Yumi a chance to look around.

As Yumi toured the room, she made some small talk, "You have a really nice room, Shimako. Thank you for letting me stay here. You were right, this will save a lot of time and energy so the project should be done more quickly." As she turned to look at Shimako, the girl had already quietly moved from the door and was standing closer than Yumi realized. Surprise registered on her face then a little breathlessness as Shimako had her hands in her own hair, pulling it up a bit and fastening it with something. The effect was somehow sensual, although Yumi couldn't understand why because the girl was simply putting her hair up. She probably just wanted to cool off her neck, but the slightly messy way some of her tresses fell out of the fastener was just a bit tantalizing. Yumi thought, _'I'm glad she decided not to become a nun after all. Whoever ends up with her is going to be one very luck__y__ person.'_

Shimako must have felt her staring because when she finished what she was doing she gave Yumi a satisfied smirk and winked at her. "Shall we?" Shimako said and moved to peel back the bedding and get inside the bed, patting the mattress next to her for Yumi.

Yumi was a little dumbfounded. She thought Shimako would offer her a futon on the floor. With the way the whole afternoon and evening was going, she felt a shiver run down her spine. _'Was Shimako trying to seduce me? Surely not… but nothing else explains all this. But __if that was the case wouldn't she be even a little nervous? But __she's so calm.' _Yumi's inaction caused Shimako to get out of the bed and stand behind Yumi, gently pushing on her back to get her to move toward the bed.

Yumi was broken from her thoughts and automatically crawled into the bed without thinking. Shimako followed and laid on her side facing Yumi, reaching out her finger and gently caressing Yumi's forearm. "Yumi, you recall your Onee-sama's conversation with you about your blood?" Shimako continued to caress Yumi up and down her arm, lazily trailing soft touches, moving to the next arm, enjoying the goose-bumps she was making on Yumi's arms and neck. Yumi's eyes widened in realization.

"H-hai, I remember, Shimako." Now Yumi understood. Shimako was easing her into it so she would feel comfortable. "Although, do you really believe it? How is it even possible, that my blood somehow unlocks special powers. Don't you think that is pretty far-fetched? The sacrifice you're making and all the effort. It seems so unfair to you to have to go through this for an experiment." Again, Yumi misunderstood the situation entirely.

"This is no sacrifice on my part, Yumi." Shimako's expert fingers now caressing Yumi's neck and face. "I've wanted to seduce you for a long time, well before it became a necessary part of our victory over our enemy." Shimako leaned in and placed soft kisses on Yumi's face. "But I want you to feel comfortable with it, Yumi. And I certainly don't want you to have conflicting feelings. But I think we would be foolish if we didn't take advantage of these next few days together to at least try." With that Shimako moved on top of Yumi and placed a soft but firm kiss on the girls lips, smiling when she could feel Yumi kissing her back. "Good night, Yumi. And sweet dreams."

Yumi's breathing was heavy for a few minutes, then steadied out. She was glad for a reprieve. She'll sleep on it and things will be more clear tomorrow. Her Onee-sama's talk had partly prepared her for this, but to experience it was another matter. Well, she'll do anything to protect her friends, she decided. With that, she was actually looking forward to the next few days.


End file.
